CP - December, 2381
This page chronicles posts #8721-8841 and spans the time of December 1st to December 31st of the year 2381. *CP - November, 2381 *CP - January, 2382 Earth Plots First Week Wishing to see what progress ONZYN NAU has made on the transporter project VIDIAL TARLICA arrives to his labs, only to find out what Raja isn’t dead. She is surprised she was the last to find out about her daughter and works on properly thanking the Trill for his services. In the Una house, AMITY LIU and CATHSACH UNA are having a fake argument when KATAL UNA comes in. She continues to have her jealous suspicions about the two, leaving to look after the kids. CADENCE MADDIX is adjusting better and better to her role in the TRR’NP home but is shocked when she spots NORBERT MADDIX humping his bear named George. Trr’np explains that is normal and to have him do things like that in his room. When Cadence goes to speak to him, he also sprays her! Second Week Hoping to get a rise from her husband, THREE S’HARIEN provokes him into an argument. KEHAL S’HARIEN doesn’t take it well, smacking her in the face, but does apologize before he leaves. THREE goes to KATAL UNA to ask for a med kit, prompting the half-Romulan to know Three was slipping into an abusive relationship. VIDIAL TARLICA is on her way out when she gets a last minute communication from CORBAN MADDIX. The Captain finally gets around to telling her about Raja, but she knows from Nau. Maddix does confess that Raja has been sleeping with Dr. Bashir, while Vidial confesses that Raja was abused as a child by one of her managers. CADENCE MADDIX puts a communication through to BRYCE WREN on the station. They catch up about Corban moving to DS9 and about their New Years get together. CADENCE gets an idea for NORBERT MADDIX’s spraying issues and offers him special colour post-it notes to label everything that is his! KATAL and CATHSACH UNA chat about their new neighbours, Katal explaining her dislike for Three, especially because of her relationship with Cath in the past. THREE and KEHAL go back to their usual routine before Kehal takes the time to chat with her about them. He tells her if it wasn’t for duty and not wishing to be alone he would leave her, but that he wishes to try. She agrees, hesitantly, and they make up (kind of). KEHAL gets drunk out of his mind and goes to KATAL to get some lovin’ but is interrupted by CATHASACH who freaks out. Kehal and Una get into a fight, while the Romulan gives up Cath leaves him on the porch. THREE gets home, finding KEHAL on the porch. He lies and said Cathasach just beat him up to be an ass and doesn’t like them as neighbours. Angered, THREE goes to the Una residence and confronts KATAL and CATHSACH only to be embarassed to find out her husband was hitting on another woman. Third Week Wishing to get an update about the engineering projects, VIDIAL TARLICA makes her way to the labs to see ONZYN NAU. With the prototype finished, she encourages him to come to DS9 and test it out before the two share a sweet moment. CATHASACH UNA is working at home when he is surprised by a woman named EMILY FABBRO, Katal’s Aunt. She expresses her regrets at her past behaviour with the woman and leaves a letter/photobook in hopes of reconnecting. THREE S’HARIEN gets home, feeling embarassed that KEHAL S’HARIEN lied to her about his intentions with the Una’s. He says that he doesn’t know what to do and would kill himself just to leave the marriage with honour. She discourages that and the couple share their last moment of intimacy. THREE is shocked at the nights events, but continues to think about BRYCE WREN. She sends him a communication, asking if it would be okay to have dinner with him when he arrives. He agrees, hoping that she stays strong in her marriage. ARIEL-1 is furious when she discovers that Nau had had sex with VIDIAL in the labs. The Androis confronts Madam Rouge, roughing her up until she is able to get some decent advice about courting. KATAL UNA comes home only to find about her Aunt arriving. CATHASACH is surprised she is so against it, but decides that he will let Emily see the children when Katal isn’t around. ARIEL-1 then goes back to NAU’s quarters and attempts to solicit him for another sexual encounter. Once more turned down, her emotions come out full swing and she runs off to her room. They are able to discuss it briefly and make plans on looking into things once on DS9, but agree she shouldn’t solicit him again. Upset with how thigns turned out, ARIEL-I sneaks out and goes to CATHSACH home, requesting her deactivate her. He is unsure as to why and she specifies that she no longer wishes to have emotions. Agreeing to look into it after her trip to DS9, she leaves back to Nau’s residence. Fourth Week Deciding what he was going to do, KEHAL S’HARIEN approaches his wife and tells THREE S’HARIEN that he is going to move out. She is floored that he is giving up, but in the end he feels it is best. Angered by Kehal, Three tells him to get out. THREE gets drunk afterwards and has to have AMITY LIU carry her home. The woman asks what brought this on and is shocked that the S’Harien’s are separated. Three explains she isn’t sad he is gone but more that she lost her family. Wishing to be honest with those she cares for, THREE prepares to have the planned dinner with BRYCE WREN now he is on Earth. They eat but then go for a walk when she confesses her love for him, but is embarassed when Bryce doesn’t have the same feelings back. fJI’VARA PARDEK is on Earth to visit with her parents, but she is shocked to learn they aren’t together. Going to the hotel where KEHAL is, she gets another slap in the face when she notes how much he has changed. Angered he would leave his family, she gives him her two cents and then leaves. THREE is visited by an Andorian security officer who informs her that her husband has killed himself in his hotel room. Leaving a letter, he asks for a divorce and gives her custody of Khoal. Devastated by the news, she refuses the divorce, not wanting to shame him and only do right however she is able. THREE later reads the letter, saddened that she had not said nice things to him the last time they spoke, and that Khoal’s grandparents contested the will and she wasn’t getting Khoal. Cardassia Plots First Week On a night out in the bars, DURAS VENIK tries to get advice from his friend MICUS KUSSEK about what to do since he forgot his wife’s birthday. Micus mentions a cruise, then introduces Duras to the world of using babies to get attention from the ladies! Coming home drunk, DURAS is surprised when KOHSII VENIK gets mad for smelling like perfume and alcohol. Opting to sleep on the couch, Kohsii is later greeted by a more sober husband who invites her on the cruise. Right after excaping the infirmary, QUESTA DAMAR makes her way to her children. She interrupts LALI, MINIYA and KALILI MUNROE in the middle of their upset with NIKOLAI ROSTESLAV. Questa grills the hologram before she takes the kids when BENIO SAREX arrives. QUESTA then takes the girls with BENIO to the daycare, asking KIEKO ISHIKAWA to look after them. She agrees despite her jealously issues with Shawn’s ex-wife. Sometime later, the control Questa had over the girls to keep them come disappates when she is no longer on the station. LALI, KALILI and MINIYA all cry for their father, prompting KEIKO to find Shawn in hopes he will be able to help. Before heading into the mUniverse, QUESTA sends a communication to Legate Damar apologizing for her actions, but vowing that mBern needs to be stopped and she is the one to try. Once in the mUniverse, QUESTA and BENIO run into a ship Captained by mJORGU DANAN. Getting into contact with the ship, the pair are able to beam aboard and take over the ship. As a result, mDanan’s ship starts to attack mERON BERN’s ship, enraging him that there was a traitor in the midst. Back in the regular universe, KALILI begins to have some bad nightmares, prompting KEIKO to make the decision to help the young girl with her developing abilities. Second Week Only a few months away from graduation and delivery of her first child, ASHTA INDUS and AVARIN INDUS start to get the room finished and his parents are coming to help when the baby comes. Bajor Plots First Week mTARA arrives to the monasteries and makes her move to get food when she is spotted by POLREN. He recognizes her as Tara, but knows she isn’t and convinces her to come with him to get some help. Arriving to the monasteries, mTARA starts to flirt with him wanting to pay him back for all his help. POLREN is shocked, thankful that help arrives soon enough with Starlfeet security. They plan on putting the young woman in the brig to send her back. Second Week SOLIS POLREN is updated on information concerning mSOLIS TARA who is being sent back to the mUniverse. Still, T’POK wishes to get information about of her about the Dhow’s, asking Polren to help. He agrees but nearly kills the young woman after she claims Eva is dead. T’POK is dealing with Naryanna’s disappearance, but makes the time to plan another leave. He tells MARGIANNE SAVOI that they are going to be departing for Vulcan to meet his parents for Terran New Years. Third Week SOLIS POLREN finds himself still reeling from his confrontations with mTara, but when he sees his own SOLIS TARA he is just reminded about how grown up she is getting and how lucky he is to have her around. KAI CEVDAK-ROSS contacts her parents on Cardassia while LOROT ROSS looks after Valencia. She comes out, telling him that she wants to see them in person, to which Lorot begrudgingly agrees to go on a trip. POLREN is summoned to the station by T’POK who tells him the good news that Eva is alive. The Bajoran is happy to hear the news but weary of Zayn who is now been released with guard escorts. SHAWN MUNROE and KEIKO ISHIKAWA discuss their worries about Kalili who is continuing to have bad dreams and fits after her contact with Nikolai. Finally when the girl is asleep they have some time to be intimate, but are interrupted by JAMES MUNROE who is on the station for the holidays. JULIAN BASHIR and ANNALISE SAVOI are in the infirmary to be there for EVA when she wakes up. Eva is horrified to know she is back without Kitaan but is sedated shortly after. POLREN and TARA make plans on visiting with Eva in the infirmary. Polrren goes in first while Tara has her first meeting with ZAYN in the waiting area! JAMES explores the station some more and runs into ASHLEY MOSS. They exchange some words about Cardassia and the choices he made, but in the end, Ashley states she is still interested n being his friend. ZAYN waits his turn to see Eva and is shocked when he sees CYDJA DAMAR-BERN on the station, mistaking her for her counterpart. Getting riled, he makes some comments which get JAMES MUNROE involved and the guards. Soon, however, Zayn realizes they are not the evil ones he knows and James offers advice on who else to watch for. T’POK prepares to leave for his trip to Vulcan but calls EBEN DORR in to fix up some loose ends. He tells him about Naryanna and being on the Napean home world. Having already sent a team and the woman refused, T’Pok bends the rules and lets Eben go on leave with a security team and a shuttle. JILLIAN is on the prowl again, focusing once more on CORBAN MADDIX. The Captain is more receptive, but then foils her plans by sending her to Earth to pick up his things, Willis and Ensign Greene. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week Sitting in the infirmary, EBEN DORR is there when NARYANNA FORSYTHE wakes up. She is surprised to be there, attempting to answerer Eben’s questions about Elbrunne, but is unable to remember being sick; however, she does remember his curiosity in her research. JILLIAN begins to implement her evil plans which involve getting rid of Dr. Forsythe in an unsuspicious way. She contacts TEZON U’ZOTTI, the Napean’s father who makes plans on taking the woman back to Psi Epsillon. Now needing to set up her plan, JILLIAN fakes an injuiry, getting into the infirmary. She plants a datapadd with a site-to-site on it before NARYANNA fixes the ankle. Third Week Hoping to find out more on the incident in the infirmary, FRANCESCA DEL PIERO interviews NIKOLAI ROSTESLOV about Questa Damar and her children. He offers what he can, uncertain what made them so upset, which prompts the Lieutenant to speak with Captain Munroe. JILLIAN HORTON is determined to infest more people on the station, having no luck with several of the senior officers. She resorts to T’POK who only battles back with his own logic, finding the woman suspicious. ZAYN VONDREHLE materializes on the station from the mUniverse with an unconscious EVA DHOW. Security finds her, taking her to the infirmary while T’POK questions the youth about his appearance and intentions. Fourth Week Having lunch with her CO, ASHLEY MOSS talks about James and her career with SHAWN MUNROE. He is surprised she is quitting the Academy and then offers to take her on as a Masters student in tandem to her undergrad degree on Bajor. Napean Plots Second Week Waking up away from the station, we discover that NARYANNA FORSYTHE has been kidnapped by her father TEZON U’ZOTTI to fulfill her duty as a Napean female because he mother has died. She is leery at first and subjected to brainwashing! Several hours later, NARYANNA emerges from the brainwashing, ready to get married to her husbands on the planet after the contest to determine them. TEZON is more than pleased, putting everything in motion. Third Week Now married, NARYANNA is the wife of three Napean males. Already having been with her First husband, she is spending the night with the Second. Her and Tavian have an intimate moment, which is then interrupted by EBEN DORR. The Bijani is shocked that Naryanna is enjoying this and refuses to come, kidnapping her with the idea she has been coerced. Vulcan Plots Third Week Now on Vulcan, MARGIANNE SAVOI and T’POK prepare to meet his parents. T’KARATH and J’KAL are there to greet them and divide up between the men and women. Margianne is questioned by the mother about her education and then informed that she will be having a birthday celebration at the house. T’POK returns from his conversation with his father, explaining to MARGIANNE that he has been asked to participate in the Su’don’fi, which is an induced ponn farr so she knows what the experience would be like. Though both are hesitant, they agree to participate. Once in the temple, T’POK is subjected to the su’don’fi and starts to have symptoms of his ponn farr. MARGIANNE is scared at first but then gets more comfortable with her lover and does what she can to help him. Mirror Universe Plots First Week En route to mTerok Nor, mLOROT ROSS takes the time to confront Dhaja Lyn (EVA DHOW) about her role in her life now. He explains that he has multiple personalities, which terrifies Eva, only able to pacify him with her nice music. mSIOMANE POLREN finds out more in regards to the other universe, wishing to have more people like Lyn. Obtaining an interdimensional transporter, he sends mSOLIS TARA over to the other side. Lyn (EVA) has been delivered to her master, mTORAL CEVDAK. The Cardassian breaks her in and makes her his own, ensuring she knows her place. mJAMES MUNROE continues his laundry duty while on the station, cleaning mCevdak’s room and meeting Lyn (EVA). Convinced he knew her, he asked if she was Eva, a question which she managed to avoid. Second Week While planning a meeting about what to do against mMarcus and his armies, GHISLAIN VIOBAHN and mONEL BROSAN notice that mMARGIANNE SAVOI has left in a hurry to throw up and the El Aurian notes she might be preggo! mONEL wants to find out for himself and confronts mMargi, only to find out she is pregnant. She is fearful for what he will do, but he shows more care than expected, opting to wait on a decision. ZAYN VONDREHLE meets mJAMES MUNROE while in the bar, finding that his rants about a woman who looked like Eva Dhow is with the mCevdak’s. Hoping to get in, he makes a deal to get the boy drugs. OZARA BERN has finally arrived in the mUniverse via the Empok Nor wormhole. She brings a whole fleet with her, meeting up with QUESTA MUNROE, mJORGU DANAN and mERON BERN. There is a brief confrontation, but the Aide manages to escape. ZAYN has been taking over mJames’ laundry duties, raising the suspicion of mLOROT ROSS. Zayn manages to find DHAJA LYN (EVA DHOW) and sneaks her out after sedating the insane Terravulcan. Uncertain what to do now, ZAYN fixes EVA up as much he can and then tells GHISLAIN of what was happening. Agreeing that Eva needed care, he advises that the boy go into the other universe and contact the authorities. Third Week Irritated that mJAMES MUNROE has been philandering about, mDAYIN LETHO gets upset and confronts the boy. Determined to keep James to himself, no matter what, mDayin makes it clear he would kill his lover before sharing him. Fourth Week Deciding what to do against mBern’s forces QUESTA DAMAR and OZARA BERN make some strategic plans on where to attack. Sending most of the fleet to mBetazed, they take some ships to find mBern. But, when Questa starts discussing the wealth of resources in the mUni, her and Ozara fight and say some nasty words before Questa decides to leave the fleet. Romulan Plots Second Week Nearly done his Praetorian Guard training, KHOAL PARDEK (THRAI) tells JI’VARA PARDEK of the news. She is sad, however, and misses her parents. In hopes of making her happy, Khoal allows her permission to go to Earth and speak with her mother. Flashbacks First Week November, 4th week Just before heading back to Earth ANDRUS ELBRUNNE and JILLIAN HORTON chat about the yeerks mission to infest Vylin. They both make their own plans in hopes of thwarting the yeerks and attempts to sabotage little things. #12 December, 2381 2381 #12 2381 #12